The Nativity
by tiff0795
Summary: second in the Phineas and Ferb holiday chronicles! Phineas, Ferb, and Candace travel back to watch the first Christmas happen befor their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N At long last I finally got it! Well, in case you are wondering, I wasn't living with my dad and we got rid of the internet, so yeah, but now my step-mom has it and yeah. On the bright side though, this past year, I so far got the New Years one ready, the Easter one (which will be a spin off of this) and am currently finishing up the Valentines day one (thank for the idea ;) ) I'm going to have a Twilight story up soon if you're interested and I'm going to have another story about Phineas and Ferb, along with adding on to the Ferb's journal. So look forward to that in the need future and enjoy! ****Candace-**

I woke up around 7:00 A.M. I was surprised, that's when Phineas and Ferb usually wake up. I stopped and listened closely. Where Phineas and Ferb still asleep? Phineas and Ferb's room is on the other side of my wall. I pressed my ear against up against the wall. Phineas was snoring and I think I heard Ferb mumble something. I can't believe they're still asleep! Especially considering what day it is.

**Ferb-**

I'm not exactly sure what I was dreaming. Snow was coming down, but it wasn't cold. It was warm and fluffy, almost like a cloud. Stars were all around me. Suddenly, the cloud turned to hay, and a box came out of the hay with a baby inside it. The hay started tickling my feet, so I kicked it, but it wouldn't stop. I kicked again. Now both feet were tickling. I kicked furiously, until I couldn't kick anymore because the hay grabbed my feet. I started laughing. The baby and the hay slowly started to fade away when I rolled over. The tickling stopped and there was no one in sight.

I looked up at our faded blue ceiling as I tried to wake myself up. Today was a special day, but what was it? You know, I think it might have been Candace tickling my feet, but why? Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. _Oh my! I have to wake up Phineas!_

**Phineas-**

I was having a very peaceful dream, but a weird one. I was swimming in melted chocolate when a huge blanket of snow came down. Suddenly, I was in hot chocolate, with the snow separating and becoming giant marshmallows. The, A giant me came up and started drinking the hot chocolate that little me was in. And just when I was about swallow myself-

"Phineas, Phineas wake up!" Ferb shouted, shaking me awake.

"What?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleepers out of my eyes.

"Get up, get up!" Ferb was jumping up and down.

"In an hour," I said. Wow, never thought I would hear those words come out of my mouth.

"Do you know you were saying 'hot chocolate' in your sleep?" Ferb asked.

"No, and I really don't care," I said.

Ferb shook me. "C'mon, Phineas, it's our favorite holiday," he said.

I looked at him shockingly. "You mean?" I asked. Ferb nodded, smiling. I jumped up in bed, then jumped down to the floor. Ferb and I ran down the stairs as fast as we could, chanting at the top of your lungs, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ferb-**

Dad and Linda were already up, surprisingly. "Mom, Dad, it's Christmas!" Phineas said as he and I ran up to hug them.

"Merry Christmas, boys," Linda said.

"Merry Christmas, Linda," I said back.

They were' at first surprised when they first got married, that I never called Linda "mom". Don't get me wrong, they didn't force me, but the were just surprise. At first it was because she wasn't my real mom, and since before they got married, I always called her "Aunt Linda" because Dad and her were such good friends. Then, when I got older and I wanted to call her "mom". I was so used to calling her "Linda" that I couldn't get off of it. Now they're not surprised at all and I call her Linda without even thinking about it. I do call her mom on occasions, though.

She smiled at me. She considers me her own son, too, since she was around when I was born. "Merry Christmas, Ferb," she said.

"When can we… uh… open the presents?" Phineas said, trying not to sound as greedy as possible.

Dad smiled. "How about noon, O.K.?" he asked.

"O.K.!" Phineas replied.

"Until then, you boys want some eggnog?" Linda said, taking some out of the refrigerator.

"Yes, please!" I said.

"And some no bake cookies?" Phineas asked.

"Fine, but not a lot," Linda said, smiling.

As we nibbled on our cookies and drank our eggnog, Phineas asked, "How did Christmas get started?"

Dad looked at Linda. "You've never told him the Christmas story?" Dad asked.

Linda shook her head. "No, what Christmas story?" she asked. My dad and I looked at her in disbelief.

"When was the first Christmas?" Phineas asked, trying to make his question simpler.

"It was between 6 BC and 4 BC," Dad answered, "Uh, Phin, how about Ferb tell you while I go tell your mother," Dad said, escorting Linda into their room.

Phineas turned to me after we were alone, "So, how did the first Christmas get started?"

**Candace-**

I walked in the room just after Phineas said "started". "What are you two talking about?" I asked.

Phineas turned to me. "How did Christmas get started?" he asked. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know.

"Well, it all started between six and four BC," Ferb said.

Phineas go t so excited that he almost choked on his eggnog. "That's it!" he said, grabbing Ferb and me.

"What's it?" Ferb asked as we quickly got our coats on.

"You'll see," Phineas said. We all ran to the museum, after picking up a huge battery, and Phineas led us right to "Gadgets through the Ages". Phineas led us to the time machine and we all fumbled in. Phineas pulled the lever and soon we were in what seemed like one of those Christmas movies.

"Guys," Phineas said, "May I welcome you to somewhere between six and four BC."


	3. Chapter 3 Just two words

**Ferb-**

I was shocked. I was dumbfounded. Phineas didn't even know why he did, but he brought us here anyway. I looked between Candace and Phineas. Was I the only one who knew EXACTLY where we were?

"What have you done, Phineas?!" Candace said.

"I brought us back in time so we could witness the first Christmas," Phineas said proudly. Candace looked over and saw some shepherds in the fields. I noticed she was looking at one in particular.

"Why don't you guys explore while I go talk to those nice people over there?" Candace said walking toward the shepherds. Phineas started to follow, but I grabbed his pajama shirt and pulled him back.

I pointed to a star in the East. "Phineas, do you know what that is?" I asked.

Phineas looked at it. "A star?" he guessed.

"Yes, but do you know what it means?" I asked.

"No," Phineas answered.

"Phineas, when I show you this, you won't believe your eyes," I said, pulling Phineas with me toward the star. "And I don't even think I can," I said to myself.

**Candace-**

I walked over to a field where some shepherds were. I walked up to one. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked.

"Peter," Peter answered.

"My name is Candace," I said.s

"Good tidings, Candace," Peter said. I blushed.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching our flocks," Peter said. I nodded. What is there left to say?

**Phineas-**

Ferb led me to a place that I don't know. It looked like a box with no roof.

"This is an inn," Ferb said. Oh, so that's what it is. Ferb and I looked behind us and saw a woman on a donkey. A man was guiding the donkey. They were going straight to the inn Ferb got in a nearby bush and pulled me in with him.

"Ferb, what are you-" I started, but he cut me off and put a finger to his lips. He pointed to the inn. The woman, and, and donkey were at the front. An innkeeper came up to them.

"We have come to stay in your inn for my wife is requesting a child," the man said.

"No room," the innkeeper said. Ferb started humming a song from a Christmas program we did once.

Just two words

_And little ones at that_

_Just six letters_

_From the first one to the last_

_Just two words_

_Their power can be great_

_Especially when they're said_

_To turn someone away_

_No Room_

_No Room_

_Just two words _

_In Bethlehem one night_

_Turned away the mother_

_Of the savior Jesus Christ_

_Just two words they're echoing today_

_Our lives are crowded so_

_And Jesus has no place_

_No Room _

_Just two words_

_No Room_

_In Bethlehem one night_

_No Room_

_Just two words_

The woman and the donkey, the man, and the innkeeper all went around back to a wood-thing with hay and a feeding trough in it, and camels and donkey, and some other animals.

"C'mon, Phin," Ferb said and dragged me into the stable.


	4. Chapter 4 Away in a Manger

Candace-

Watching sheep is very boring. All you have to do is make sure they don't wander off. I think the other shepherds thought that too, because we were all about to fall asleep. Suddenly, a great flash of light came out of the sky and a great angel came out of the light.

"Oh my goodness," I said. I was afraid, and so were the shepherds.

The angel said, "Do not be afraid, for behold a bring you good tidings of great joy that will be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Savoir, which is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign to you," he pointed at a star, "You will find a baby, wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."

Suddenly, all these angels came out of the sky, praising God and singing," Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth, peace, good will on whom His favor rests.

When the angels left and gone into heaven, Peter said, "Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, that the Lord has told us about." All the other shepherd agreed. I looked at the star. This is going to be a long walk.

Phineas-

Ferb and I slowly walked into the stable. The girl noticed us, she was about a year younger than Candace. He husband was about as old as Candace, too

"My name is Mary, and this is my husband, Joseph," Mary said.

"My name is Ferb, and this is my brother, Phineas," Ferb said.

"Good tidings," Mary and Joseph said.

"Good tidings," Ferb and I said back.

"If you don't mind me asking, when will the baby come?" Ferb asked.

"Jesus should be here any minute." Mary said.

What?! Mary is pregnant?! With Jesus?! Jesus Christ, the son of God?!

Just then, Mary started going into labor. Joseph ran out to get her some blankets while he left me and Ferb to watch the whole thing. I'll spare you the details, just if this wasn't the Son of God, I probably would have puked. Joseph mane back with the blanket and Mary wrapped Jesus up. She looked over at me.

"Would you like to hold Him?" she asked, "Your brother may hold him, too." She handed Him to me and I took Him in my arms. I felt I went limp. I couldn't think straight, but I wanted to say something. I am ashamed of myself, for all hi said was "hi".

Ferb-

I can't believe all Phineas said was "hi" not even "Hello" or "Good tidings" just "hi". Phineas handed Jesus to me and it felt like all the energy rushed out of me. I could barely remember my own name. I looked down into Jesus' eyes. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside quiet waters. He restores my soul: He guides me in paths of righteousness for his namesake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for you are with me; your rod and your staff they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

I finished and handed Jesus back to Mary, who put Him in the manger. I looked over at Phineas, and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. I can't believe I just held and talked to Jesus Christ.


	5. Chapter 5 Mary, did you know?

Candace-

We came to a stable. Some of the shepherds met some wisemen up the road. They brought gold, frankincense, and myrrh. When we enter, I saw a girl and a boy about the same age as me. I was a baby in a manger, and Phineas and Ferb, kneeling down, looking at the baby.

They turned to me. "Mary," Ferb asked, "may she please hold him, she's our sister." Ferb pointed at me. The girl, who I assume to be Mary, nodded. Ferb took the baby from the manger and handed him to me. All the energy swept out of me.

"What child is this?" I asked.

"That baby, is Jesus Christ," Phineas said.

I was shocked. I was holding the Savior of the world?

"Say something to Him, anything," Ferb said. I thought about this. A million and one different ideas came popping into my head all at once and I finally decided on something.

I know it's not much 'cause I'm just a kid

_But it's all I got, all I have to give_

_You can have my room, Jesus_

_You're always welcome here, Jesus_

_I won't turn you away to a cattle stall _

_You can have my room, Jesus, you can have it all_

_Come in, come in_

_Come into my heart, Lord Jesus_

_Come in, come in_

_Come into my heart_

_You can have it all_

I finished and handed Jesus back to Mary. Everyone was silent for a while, then, Ferb broke the silence.

Mary, do you know that your baby boy

_Will one day walk on water?_

Phineas started singing with him.

Mary, do you know that your baby boy

_Will save our sons and daughters?_

I started singing so we had a little Flynn-Fletcher trio.

Mary do you know that your baby boy

_Has come to make you new?_

_This child that you delivered_

_Will soon deliver you_

_Mary do you know?_

_Mary do you know that your baby boy _

_Will give sight to a blind man?_

_Mary do you know that your baby boy _

_Will calm the storm with his hand?_

_Did you know that your baby boy_

_Has walked where angels trod?_

_When you kiss your little baby _

_You kiss the face of God_

_O, Mary, did you know?_

_The blind will see_

_The deaf will hear_

_The dead will live again_

_The lame will leap_

_The dumb will speak_

_The praises of the lamb_

_Mary do you know that your baby boy_

_Is Lord of all creation?_

_Mary did you know that your baby boy_

_Will one day rule the nations?_

_Mary do you know that your baby boy_

_Is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

_The sleeping child you're holding_

_Is the great I AM _

Mary started at us like "How do you know that?"

"In about thirty-three years, you'll know," Ferb said.

"Well, we better get back," Phineas said.

"Nice to meet you," I said, waving.

"Good tidings," Ferb said as we walked away.

"Good tidings," the group called back. I took out my camera phone and put it on self-timer. I put it on a rock and Phineas, Ferb, and I stood in front of the cattle stall. It took the picture, I grabbed the phone, and saved the picture. We ran off to the time machine. Phineas pulled the lever and in a link of an eye, we were back at the museum.


	6. Chapter 6 Silent night

Ferb-

"Mom! Dad! Linda! Come see this!" we all shouted as we ran into the house. Candace had the picture on her wallpaper and sent it to me and Phineas. Candace opened her phone and showed it to Dad and Linda.

"That's an excellent manger scene, kids," Linda said

"No, it's really Bethlehem," Candace said.

"I know, sometimes, it just feels like you saw the Savoir," Dad said.

"But we did see Jesus Christ," Phineas said.

"And we held Him and talked to Him," I said.

"You must have told the Christmas story really good," Linda said. I started to understand how frustrated Candace feels when she's trying to bust us.

"No, we really were in Bethlehem in the city of David, Mom!" I said. O.K., even I was surprised that that came out of my mouth. I called he mom without even thinking about is. Everyone looked at me. "Can we put it on the wall?" I asked. Mom and Dad nodded and we kids went to the computer and printed four copies of the picture. The first one was to put on the living room wall, the second for Candace to put on her wall, and the third for me and Phineas to hang on our wall. The fourth, we cut out a large star from it and put it at the top of the Christmas tree.

Phineas-

We opened all the presents. I got a cool chemistry set, juggling balls, and a Nintendo DS as well as some games, all three kids got that. Ferb got a digital camera, some games, and the Nintendo DS. Candace got a TV, the Nintendo DS, and a DVD player. As our three-way gift, we got a Wii.

We all got a bunch of little things, too, like books, games, stuff like that. After we ate, we all went down to the park where the big Christmas tree was at. Every family in town was there.

Candace-

The angel on top of the tree, along with the manger scene was magnificent, but ranks nowhere near to if you were actually there. The church started off singing and soon the whole town was singing.

Silent night, holy night

_All is calm, all is bright_

Phineas and Ferb looked up at me and smiled. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders. They snuggled up to me and continued singing.

'Round young virgin mother and child

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Phineas and Ferb were collapsed asleep on the couch. Sure, they're a pain, but on Christmas morning, afternoon, and night, they are two of the most cutest little brothers ever. I gently shook them and they drifted back to reality.

"I think you need to go to bed," I said. Hey stretched and nodded. They slowly made their way up the stairs, with me behind them. Ferb turned around to look at our picture-star. We all started thinking the same things. Ferb led the trio.

O' Little town of Bethlehem, how still we see thee lie

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep, the silent stars go by_

_Yet in thy dark streets shineth the everlasting light_

_The hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight_

_How silently, how silently the wondrous gift is given_

_So God in parts to human hearts, the blessings of his heaven_

_No ear may hear his coming but in this world of sin_

_Where meek souls will receive him still, the dear Christ enters in_

_O' holy Child of Bethlehem, descend to us we pray_

_Cast out our sin and enter in, be born in us today_

_We hear the Christmas angels, the great glad tidings tell_

_O' come to us abide with us, our Lord Emmanuel_

We turned around, went to our rooms, and said our prayers. It was slightly unusual praying to someone you held and saw born, but it felt like they were listening extremely to us. We crawled into bed and went to sleep, which ended the very best Christmas forever and always, amen.


End file.
